Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrostatic capacitive transducer containing a conductive or semiconductive diaphragm spaced apart from one or more back plate electrodes. The transducer has insulation disposed between the back plate electrode and the diaphragm.
Transducers of the above mentioned kind can be used for electrostatic sensors or electrostatic actuators like receivers or transmitters, in particular microphones or earphones inserted into the auditory canal of an ear. The functional properties of such a transducer, like the sensitivity of the receiver, the emitted power or the sound pressure level of the transmitter highly depend on the effective surface of the diaphragm. However, while a big surface of the diaphragm is desirable, a small overall size and a small volume of the transducer are important, too.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide an electrostatic electroacoustical transducer that overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages of the prior art devices of this general type, which improves the functional properties of the electrostatic electroacoustical transducer and at the same time does not increase the overall size and the volume of the transducer. In particular it is an object of the present invention to increase the effective surface of the diaphragm of an electrostatic electroacoustical transducer without increasing the size and the volume of the transducer.
With the foregoing and other objects in view there is provided, in accordance with the invention, an electrostatic capacitive transducer. The transducer contains an electrically conductive fixed electrode plate having an active surface with recesses, and a conductive or semiconductive flexible diaphragm disposed at a distance from the active surface of the electrically conductive fixed electrode plate and within the recesses. An insulating device is disposed between the electrically conductive fixed electrode plate and the diaphragm. A device is provided for detecting a capacitance between the electrically conductive fixed electrode plate and the diaphragm.
According to the present invention the diaphragm does not only extends in a horizontal direction but additionally into the recesses on the active surface of the electrode plate in a vertical direction. Irrespective of the extension of the diaphragm, it always vibrates in a normal direction to its orientation. Therefore the present invention leads to a larger effective surface of the diaphragm. At the same time the overall size and the volume of the transducer are not increased. In other words, while the overall size and the volume of the transducer may be maintained about the same, the effective surface of the diaphragm is increased considerably.
The transducer according to the present invention may be used as any kind of capacitive sensor for measuring quantities that influence the capacitance between the electrode plate and the diaphragm of the transducer. For example, the transducer may be used as a pressure sensor for measuring a static pressure, which decreases the distance between the diaphragm and the electrode plate and leads to a change of capacitance. Another example of a preferred use of the transducer is the use as a humidity sensor for measuring the humidity, which leads to a change of capacitance, too. Finally, another example is the use of the transducer as an electroacoustical transducer (receiver or transmitter) for detecting or emitting sound waves. The change of capacitance can be detected with an appropriate electronic circuit known in the state of the art.
According to a-preferred embodiment of the present invention, the recesses are configured as parallel trenches disposed on the active surface of the electrode plate. The diaphragm extends within the parallel trenches at a distance from the active surface of the electrode plate, thereby allowing a vibration of the diaphragm and increasing the effective surface of the diaphragm considerably. The deeper the trenches are, the more the effective surface of the diaphragm can be increased.
The trenches may have various cross sectional areas. For example, it is possible, that the trenches have a triangular cross-sectional area with the walls of each trench meeting in a base line. It is also possible to round off the base line. Furthermore, the walls could extend perpendicularly relative to the active surface of the electrode plate.
Preferably the trenches have a rectangular cross sectional area. This allows the maximum increase in effective surface of the diaphragm while maintaining the overall size and the volume of the transducer.
According to another preferred embodiment of the present invention the insulating device is an air gap disposed between the active surface of the electrode plate and the diaphragm. If the transducer is used as a receiver, e.g. as a microphone, the diaphragm is pressed closer to the walls of the recesses and to the active surface of the electrode plate by an acoustic pressure wave. The diaphragm vibrates in a normal direction to the walls of the recesses. The decrease in the distance between the diaphragm and the electrode plate during vibration leads to a change of the capacitance between the electrode plate and the diaphragm. The change of capacitance can be detected with an appropriate electronic circuit known in the state of the art.
If the transducer is used as a transmitter, e.g. a loud speaker, DC-voltage is applied between the active surface of the electrode plate and the diaphragm. With an additional AC-voltage the diaphragm is stimulated and begins to vibrate. The vibrations cause acoustic pressure waves to be emitted by the transducer that cause a sound signal.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the present invention the recesses contain openings into a back volume of the transducer. The openings are formed at the bottom of the recesses and are covered by the diaphragm. The air gaps are acoustically in communication with the back volume.
Preferably the back volume is delimited by the electrode plate and by a support carrier, which is disposed at a distance from the electrode plate facing a surface of the electrode plate opposite to its active surface. The distance between the support carrier and the surface opposite to the active surface of the electrode plate may for example be achieved by one or more depressions provided on a surface of the support carrier facing the surface of the electrode plate opposite to its active surface. However, this does not exclude, that the support carrier, for example around its edges or around the edges of the depressions, is in contact with the surface of the electrode plate opposite to its active surface.
Preferably, the transducer contains a cover plate disposed opposite to the active surface of the electrode plate and at a distance from the diaphragm. For keeping the cover plate at a desired distance from the diaphragm and the active surface of the electrode plate, spacer elements may be disposed between the electrode plate and the cover plate. The electronic circuit for detecting vibrations of the diaphragm or for stimulating the diaphragm to vibrate may be disposed within these spacer elements.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the present invention the cover plate is configured as a further electrically conductive fixed electrode plate having an active surface with recesses. A further conductive or semiconductive flexible diaphragm is disposed at a distance from the active surface of the further electrode plate and within the recesses, and a further insulating device is disposed between the further electrode plate and the further diaphragm. Wherein the electrode plate and the further electrode plate are disposed relative to each other in such a way that the diaphragm and the further diaphragm face each other.
According to this embodiment of the present invention the spacer elements are disposed between the electrode plate and the further electrode plate keeping the distance between the diaphragm and the further diaphragm or the active surface of the electrode plate and the active surface of the further electrode plate, respectively. The space between the diaphragm and the further diaphragm forms an acoustical wave guide running into at least one slot. Acoustical waves enter the transducer from outside through the slots run along the acoustical wave guide and stimulate vibration of the diaphragm and of the further diaphragm. Alternatively the diaphragm and the further diaphragm are electronically stimulated in order to generate sound waves that run along the wave guide and leave the transducer through the slots. This principle is described in detail in the U.S. Pat. No. 6,249,586, filed on Jan. 21, 1998 and published on Jun. 19, 2001, which is to be incorporated into the present patent application by reference.
According to the present invention it is possible to stack a plurality of electrode plates, flexible diaphragms, insulating devices and cover plates in such a way that an electrode plate of a first stack layer faces a cover plate of the next stack layer.
Other features which are considered as characteristic for the invention are set forth in the appended claims.
Although the invention is illustrated and described herein as embodied in an electrostatic electroacoustical transducer, it is nevertheless not intended to be limited to the details shown, since various modifications and structural changes may be made therein without departing from the spirit of the invention and within the scope and range of equivalents of the claims.
The construction and method of operation of the invention, however, together with additional objects and advantages thereof will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.